The invention relates to a hydraulic servo vehicle brake with a pedal-actuated tandem master cylinder having two master pistons, with wheel cylinders linked thereto through at least one brake circuit. A brake application valve is arranged between the pedal and the first master piston which, on actuation by the brake pedal, applies pressure medium supplied by a hydraulic pump connected with a fluid reservoir to the first master piston in a controlled manner and directly to a brake circuit to furnish a controlled pressure.
A problem in such vehicle brakes is that a relatively large pedal travel is required to apply the brake shoes to the brake drum or brake disc because considerable quantities of pressure medium must be conveyed from the master cylinder to the wheel cylinders in this phase of operation. It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a vehicle brake of the type described in which the pedal travel prior to application of the brake shoes to the brake drum or brake disc takes place is reduced to a considerable extent.